Why Did They Lose?
Why Did They Lose? is a humorous series of topics during that began in the Summer 2006 Contest, asking users to give a reason why the losing characters in the contest polls did not win their match. Stating that a character has "less votes/popularity" isn't a reason good enough. The idea was created by PrivateBiscuit1 who started running the series of topics in 2006. Dr. Pizza also help ran this contest when PrivateBiscuit1 was having computer problems durring Character Battle V. But when both stopped updating after Auron's topic, some lurker decided to do the final ones. PrivateBiscuit1 brought it back for Character Battle VI. Although Dr. Pizza actually planned on bringing it back before hand. "Why Did They Lose?" was brought back once again for the 3rd year in a row, this time being being ran by Dr. Pizza, and Whit3_Rabb1t for Character Battle VII. Whit3_Rabb1t was supposed to take over for Biscuit, but he was nowhere to be found, so he gave Dr. Pizza permission to run it on instead. But when Whit3_Rabb1t got hold of Dr. Pizza, and they agreed to run it together. However, White Rabbit seemed to never be online at the end of each battle, and Dr. Pizza hadn't felt like posting them, therefore our Lurker *see user list down below, or put the mouse over the damn link up there!* decided to come back and help post the topics with us. As of Character Battle VII, Runner-ups are now considered to be allowed under the winner, if Dr. Pizza, White Rabbit, or The Lurker believed they were funny enough to be mentioned. The first Runner Up ever to get this honor was to "The Utility Man" for his reason why King Dedede and Pit lost to Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) and Zero (Mega Man X). Although someone ACTUALLY had gotten this before hand, but was not recorded. On October 14th, 2008. Dr. Pizza quit because he'd "had enough of how shitty the jokes for each topic were, since no one had any imagination anymore. and im tired of it." and White Rabbit pretty much vanished, so Mr. Lurker ran the topics till the end of Round 1, and Dr. Pizza decided to come back and this time run it completly on his own. But on October 26th, 2008. Dr Pizza had enough of topics with only maybe 20 responses, half of which bordering between mediocre and pathetic, so he finally closed the series of topics for good. This was repeated during the Best Game Ever 2009 Contest. It was brought back for the Character Battle VIII by Dark Young Link. Hopefully the return of 1-1 will allow it to go through the entire contest... along with Igor working on the Wiki, and Dr. Pizza helping whenever something needs updated or dealt with. NOTE: Reasons that are listed in BOLD are Dr. Pizza's favorites of all-time. =Character Battle V= Round 1 # Nidoran F lost because... Horn Drill missed. (Heroic Dr Wily) #Jade lost because... When you vote for Ada, you can't go "Wong." *raises eyebrows* Eh eh. (emilio8605) #'Lenneth Valkyrie lost because... Rikku got more votes than VP sold copies.' (Dorami) #Claire Redfield lost because of... Pedophiles. (FFDragon) #'Ivy Valentine lost because... Link wore her out the day before. http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/9430/rideherlinkdb6.gif' (Crimson_Jesus) #Celes Chere lost because... Ultros dropped a 10 ton weight on her votes. (DeathChicken) #Sheena Fujibayashi lost because... She didn't believe in the Heart of the Cards. (Shoenin_Kakashi) #Princess Daisy lost because... She didn't say "Hi, I'm Daisy!" SO NOBODY KNEW WHO SHE WAS!! (Smurf) #Carmen Sandiego lost because... She ran off with Waldo and hasn't been heard from since. (Shadow_Ryoko) #Sarah Kerrigan lost because... She required additional Vespene Gas. (xp1337) #Amy Rose lost because... Even furries are ashamed by Amy. (Inviso) #'Marle lost because... Sephiroth missed and stabbed the wrong one.' (DeathChicken) #Roll lost because... She didn't stay away from the summoner. (Shivan Reincarnated) #Cortana lost because... She needed a weapon. (Tecmo Bo) #Kasumi lost because... She wanted to end Dante's Number one spot on the leaderboard. (X_Dante_X) #Alyx Vance lost because... AVNW. (Draco1214) #Soma Cruz lost because... He didn't have a cardboard box to hide in. (kirbyjump) #Tidus lost because... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (DeathChicken) #Riku lost becaus-'DARKNESS!' (GrapefruitKing) #Ryu Hayabusa lost because... Damn pirates anti-voted him. (BeTheMan) #Tingle lost because... It's Tingle. (ZenOfThunder) #Phoenix Wright lost because... His objection was overruled. (Shivan Reincarnated) #Kratos lost because... No shirt, no shoes, no vote. (Donkey111) #Axel lost because... Axel is a nobody. (wingzfan3) #CATS lost because... War won't begin until AD 2101. (Criona) #Ganondorf lost because... He was GANNON-BANNED. (Lightning Strikes) #The Prince of Persia lost because... watever kirby is dum. (kirbyjump) #'Zero lost because... He didn't know what he was fighting ''FOOOOOOOOOOOR.' (Big Bob) #Captain Falcon lost because... Falcon Punch took too long. (Pesmergaa1o8) #Leon Kennedy lost because... Bowser was hiding Leon's votes in another castle. (kirbyjump) #Alucard lost because... It's all part of The Plan. (xp1337) #Master Chief lost because... His Xbox got frozen. (Dr Pizza) Round 2 #Ada Wong lost because... She gave Leon her only rocket launcher. (bobby200614) #Kairi lost because... Claire came back as a zombie and ate her braaaaaaaaains ''!! (FFDragon) #'The Boss lost because... Voters were expecting Tony Danza' (muskrats42) # Jill Valentine lost because... Peach had a lock even Jill, the master of unlocking, couldn't unlock! (Not_1) #Terra Branford lost because... She lost the will to fight and went to go take care of a bunch of kids instead. (Chinballz) #KOS-MOS lost because... She went into a three hour cutscene and forgot to fight back. (DeathChicken) #Joanna Dark lost because... Yuna was a white mage. (Dr Pizza) #'Lara Croft lost because... She got stuck in between Chun-Li's legs and never made it out.' (Jedibaracuda) #Squall Leonhart lost because... ...Whatever. (swirldude) & (TurnTurnTurn) #Dante lost because... Even he was embarrassed by DMC2. (FFDragon) #Gordon Freeman lost because... Gordon didn't know there was a second round to the contest, having never won before, and slept in. (Sir Chris) #'Ryu lost because... Mega Man asked if he could win and Ryu said SHOR-YU-KEN!' (Tino_Martinez) #Vincent Valentine lost because... It just wasn't Valentine's Day. (King_Zog) #Kirby lost because... He accidently inhaled Tanner. (Jedibaracuda) #'Bowser lost because... Crono's power level was ''OVER NINE THOUSAAAAANDD!' (SmartMuffin) #Sub-Zero lost because... Auron FINISHED HIM. (Lady Ashe) Round 3 #Rikku lost because... Having Samus as an opponent was "disasterrific." (Inviso) #Princess Peach lost because... The real Peach was in another contest. (SmartMuffin) #'Aeris Gainsborough lost because... Please Insert Disc 2.' (arby64) #Chun Li lost because... Yuna used the HA-HA-HA-DO-KEN!! (WarThaNemesis) #Yoshi lost because... He swallowed Solid *&$# and died. (Smurf) #Sora lost because... He didn't GET UP ON DA HYDRA'S BACK! (Shivan Reincarnated) #'Luigi lost because... Luigi was touched in a bad place. AND THATS NO GOOD!' (stripey12isback) #Auron lost because... Crono changed the past; Auron only told others not to dwell on it. (eclipsedv1) Quarterfinals #'Tifa Lockhart lost because... Ultros.' (TheRock1525) #Yuna lost because... Zelda's alter ego is a ninja/pirate, and Yuna's alter ego is a pop singer. >_> (satai_delenn) #Mega Man lost because... Sora, Ryu, and Axel's weapons were useless. (Azp2k32) #Crono lost because... ''... (The n00b Avenger) Semifinals #Zelda lost because... she was excuuuuuuuuused from a victory. (Biolizard28) #Sonic the Hedgehog lost because... the irresistable force met the immovable cardboard box! (swirldude) Finals #Solid Snake lost because... DAMN THE PATRIOTS! (PhantomLink) =Character Battle VI= Round 1 #'Rikku & Vaan lost because... Rikku: Too girly - Vaan: See Rikku' (baubeta) #Arthas Menethil & Diablo lost because... The "Blizzard" made KOS-MOS's nipples hard. (StifledSilence) #Axel & Sarah Kerrigan lost because... Lo, then Axel hath taken the lead from thy protagonist. But hark! The theme of Frog hast begun resounding in the background. And Frog did take the Masamune and hold it high. And he proclaimeth: "Be gone, Kerrigan, and Axel, thou whost belongs in the world of demons." And with his mighty cleave, Frog hath carved that mountain in two. (TheKnightOfNee) #Agent 47 & Kratos Aurion lost because... Midna and Scorpion weren't 47's targets. Kratos was. 47 fiberwired him and left. (VeryVeryLongNam) #'Tom Nook & Zelos Wilder lost because... There was no "animal crossing" sign on the road and Nook got hit by a car. Ironically, Zelos was driving the car and got hauled off to jail for drunk driving.' (StifledSilence) #Jill Valentine & Midgar Zolom lost because... "hay guys i let cloud win LOLZ" (Silverliner182V) #Chris Redfield & Pyramid Head lost because... P.Head was confused when he tried to mind**** Chris, only to find he had absolutely no personality or thought. This startling revelation meant his downfall as well as Chris'. (baubeta) #'Mewtwo & Toad lost because... Toad and Mewtwo asked "Can we advance to the next round?" and Ryu replied "Oh no, I'm not falling for that again."' (Kenri) #'CATS & Peach lost because... Peach saw CATS low vote total and asked "OOOOOOOH, did I win?" to which Meta Knight replied "No."' (Mershiness) #Banjo & Captain Falcon lost because... All was going well for Captain Falcon until Banjo mistook him for a real bird and shoved him into his backpack. (almightyblue) #Pac-Man & Wander lost because... Pac-Man and Wander knew nobody would be able to come up with a creative reason for them losing, so they threw the match just to watch everybody's futile and lame attempts at providing a good reason to the defeat. (OrangeJC) #Bomberman & Crash Bandicoot lost because... "OBJECTION! *Slams desk* The question isn't how they lost....*dramatic music, action lines* it was how they were even close to beating me in the first place!!" (EpicBigKevinm84) EXTRA BONUS: http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=2187742 (Dr Pizza) #Agent J & Miles Edgeworth lost because... ****ing 4chan. (RayDyn) #Tails & The Boss lost because... Because there's only room for one boss and one fox in the second round.....and Big Boss and Fox already advanced. (Jedibaracuda) #Sam Fisher & Simon Belmont lost because... It was a horrible night to have a curse. (Janus5000) #'Lloyrd Irving & Jak ''lost because... After a long year of quiet contemplation, Zero... FINALLY FOUND OUT WHAT HE WAS FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! Then Lloyd and Jak just didn't stand a chance.' (Blizz Kid) #'Pit & Tingle lost because... I couldn't care less, but if I have to see the phrase "so i herd u liek mudkipz" one more god damned time....heads will roll.' (chocoboslayer) #Ratchet & Thrall lost because... The match wasn't on a Tuesday. (Kenri) #PaRappa & Tommy Vercetti lost because... -Shoot, Jump it's all in the mind / ...If you wanna test '''Chief' I'm sure you'll find, / With the things he'll teach, he just cant be beat. / Now he's cranking it up with the A-S-V. / So come on now, why don’tcha follow the votes / We’re not done yet, but you're getting smoked / He wants ta see if you wanna see what it takes / To be the man with the Master plan. / Are you the man now? (Forceful Dragon) #Ness & Zidane Tribal lost because... Alucard's plan lives on... THROUGH THIS ARM! (Paratroopa1) #Little Mac & Matt lost because... Matt stole Mac's bike! (SideshowBob311) #Frank West & Jade Curtiss lost because... This is one kind of war Frank hasn't covered. (Paratroopa1) #Isaac & Serge lost because... Tidus mistook Pikachu for a small chocobo and rode right into the next round. (guffguy89) #'Ridley & Spyro The Dragon lost because... Unlike Billy and Jimmy Lee, these Double Dragons can't put up a good fight.' (kirbyjump) #Laharl & Nathan Hale lost because... Laharl and Nathan aren't geometric shapes. (Azn Psycho) #Marth & Prince of All Cosmos lost because... We were not pleased by their small percentage. No, not at all. Far too small. Too puny. (Janus5000) #Rayman & Vyse lost because... I Feel Asleep. And Woke Up From A Nightmare. (Dr Pizza) #Haseo & Roxas lost because... Haseo was the fast-talking, athletic new star quarterback at Organization XIII High School. But when Axel gets jealous of the admiration that his boyfriend Roxas seems to have for the new hottie, what lengths will he go to in his jealousy? Will he start flirting with school goth Riku? M/M, Yaoi, PWP, AU, WAFF, BDSM, OMC, MPreg, WTF (Sir Bormun) #Akuma & Geno lost because... Aeris asked Squall if he could insert disc 2, and he said "...Whatever." (Dr Pizza) #Albert Wesker & Daxter lost because... http://img175.imagevenue.com/loc1002/th_86094_distracted_122_1002lo.jpg (roseille) #Ike & Guybrush Threepwood lost because... Gordon may have fought like a dairy farmer, but Ike and Guybrush fought like cows. (Inviso) # Prince of Persia & Viewtiful Joe lost because... Time wasn't on their side. (guffguy89) Round 2 #Knuckles the Echidna & KOS-MOS lost because... An emerald is a girl's best friend. (swirldude) #'Frog & Midna lost because... You must be at least this tall to progress to the next round:' #:--- #:-- #:1ft #:-- #:---''' (MetaKz)' #Kefka & Revolver Ocelot lost because... They had trouble filling out their forms to advance to round 3. Kefka couldn't fill in the last name line and security got suspicious when Ocelot wrote "sadistic torturer" as his profession. (Blizz Kid) #Shadow The Hedgehog & Bowser lost because... Like the moon over / the day, that DAMN fourth chaos / emerald was lost. (Janus5000) #Meta Knight & Wario lost because... Meta Knight released Heavy Lobster, but Wario mistook it for a real lobster and ate it. (Paratroopa1) #Magus & Phoenix Wright lost because... Big Boss presented false evidence of himself being Solid Snake. The Judge did not penalize him. (swirldude) #'Bidoof & Zelda lost because... Zelda left her beaver unguarded.' (Dark Young Link) #Raiden & HK-47 lost because... Wanting to Replace Robo, Crono went to the store to find a new partner. It was between an Emo Gender Confused Robot, A whining Fembot, or a Droid bent on Human Genocide. He made his Decision. (BIGPUN9999) #'Mudkip & Vergil lost because... Dear 4chan, YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR! Sincerely, The users of GameFAQs''' (Dr Pizza) #Liquid Snake & Alucard lost because... Living on through this arm is not part of The Plan. (Warsola) #Ada Wong & Balthier Bunansa lost because... Those dogs always were a problem in Resident Evil... (Big Bob) #Tidus & Vivi Ornitier lost because... Pikachu used SFF! It's super effective! (Big Bob) #Kirby & Donkey Kong lost because... There's no L in team, nor is there one in Nintendo. (Inviso) #Nightmare & Ryu Hayabusa lost because... Riku tortured the competition by going on a 24 hour monologue about darkness. Snake is used to enduring torture so he survived. The others... were not so lucky. (Tien25) #Aeris Gainsborough & Lara Croft lost because... Apparently being feminine is more effective than being female. (somdude04) #Duke Nukem & Gordon Freeman lost because... Duke Nukem does two things: Lose contests and chew bubblegum. And he's all outta gum. He blames Freeman for believing Stride was simply a gimmick. (StealThisSheen) Round 3 #'Yoshi & Scorpion lost because... Yoshi wouldn't GET OVER HERE, so Scorpion couldn't ride him into the next round.' (Kenri) #'Marcus Fenix & Auron lost because... Much like Auron, everyone died. But Ryu got a second round, and Cloud had Fenix down.' (FalconPain) #Fox McCloud & Big Boss lost because... Seeing Fox, Big Boss thought he was back in the jungle on a mission, and wasted the day killing and eating his opponent. (Inviso) #'Crono & Zero lost because... They decided to stay dead.' (Janus5000) #Ganondorf & Yuna lost because... "Ganonpork" and "Yunafish Sandwiches" were on Master Chef's menu. "Luiguine" was not. (Tatl) #'Amaterasu & Leon Kennedy lost because... Dante threw his Pokeball in the air and unleashed Pikachu, while Leon did the same and unleashed Amaterasu. A battle ensued. The victors moved on.' (guffguy89) #'Kratos & Riku lost because... Shaped like a boot to kick your ass!' (KamikazePotato) #Sora & Sub-Zero lost because... Sonic showed Sub-Zero some SoraxSquall slash stories Sora sent, so Sub-Zero sought suicide. Sonic soon sent Squall some, so Squall swiftly severed Sora's spine. (SuperSmash Master) Quarterfinals #'Mega Man & Ryu lost because... Samus and Cloud asked if they could win. Ryu said "NO!" But then Mega Man had Ryu's powers from defeating him last year and screamed "SHOR-YU-KEN!"' (PrivateBiscuit1) #'Mario & Vincent Valentine lost because... Mario was stuck in a galaxy far, far away, and Vincent got tag teamed by Sephiroth and Link after boasting himself with a "Terrific Ten" T-shirt.' (OneMoreBullet) #Luigi & Pikachu lost because... Their victory got pushed back to February. (roseille) #'Sonic the Hedgehog & Squall Leonhart lost because... L-BLOCK.' (HoboV3) Semifinals #Samus Aran & Sephiroth lost because... With no "L" in their names, they did not have the blessing of the all powerful L-Block. (MetaKz) #Master Chief & Dante lost because... Being disguised as a cardboard block, Solid Snake avoided the wrath of L Block kicking Dante and Master Chief's asses. (kyl14) Finals # Cloud Strife & Solid Snake lost because... sovietgamefaqs.ytmnd.com (Falcon120) # Link was second because... (not saved... ) BONUS. Paddle & Weighted Companion Cube lost because... The ? Block contained a Starman. (BIGPUN9999). =Character Battle VII= Round 1 #Cecil Harvey and Jade Curtiss lost because... Damn Replicas. (tazzyboyishere) #'Luke fon Fabre & Shadow the Hedgehog lost because... Zidane headbutted them.' (LinkLegend27) #'Kefka and Niko Bellic lost because... Duke always gets closer to the ladies than the rest. Especially when they're as hot as Marth.' (Justin_Crossing) #Guybrush Threepwood and Isaac lost because... Altair and Lucario fought like Dairy Farmers. Appropriately enough, Isaac and Guybrush fought like cows. (Mad Steve) #Roxas & Sho Minamimoto lost because... Their world ends with Super Weegee! (Tatl) #Geno and Deckard Cain lost because... Voters didn't stay awhile and listen (Shoenin_Kakashi) #Fei Fong Wong and Knuckles the Echidna lost because... Zelda tricked Knuckles into thinking Fei stole the Master Emerald. (Twilight the Fox) #'Lloyd Irving and Tom Nook lost because... I don't think many Tales fans like Lloyd (alot of them seem to hate him for some reason) though I expected him to come closer. Maybe his portrait wasn't cool enough? Tom Nook just isn't that great; he's the annoying shop keeper that I kept thinking was going to attack me if I didn't start paying off my debts (I had the money, but I spent it on a piano; no, I don't know how to play the piano; no, I don't have room in my house for it).' (Yoshirider) # Crash Bandicoot & Raz lost because... Nightmare showed them, the GREATEST nightmare! (Gaddswell) #KOS-MOS & Neku lost because... Neku got Ganonbanned. KOS-MOS got Ganonbanged (Shoenin_Kakashi) #GlaDOS & Wander lost because.. Used to following the advice of disembodied voices, Wander left on a never ending quest for cake. (Biolizard28) #Balthier Bunansa & Big Daddy lost because.. the Big Daddy mistook Balthier for a little girl, and wouldn't let him out of his sight into the next round. (zes50) #Frank West & Kaim Argonar lost because.. Despite being over 1,000 years old, Kaim was not a zombie. Frank West was displeased. (firaga89) #Meta Knight & The Dog lost because.. Because Metaknight missed a duck and hid in is cape since he couldn't take the shame of a dog laughing at him. The dog found this funny and continued to laugh. (AshKetchummm) #Diddy Kong & Kratos Aurion lost because... combined with Alucard's Death Note design, The Plan ™ was made infallible. (Biolizard28) #Ike & Spy lost because... Ike fought for his friend, who thanked him with a knife to the back. (Biolizard28) #Donkey Kong & Miles 'Tails' Prower lost because... The WCC offered them cake if they withdrew from the contest, but Tidus knew the cake was a lie. (Tatl) #Banjo & Captain Olimar lost because...Banjo thought Olimar's Pikmin were some kind of collectible, and promptly stuffed them in his backpack. (Big Bob) #King Dedede & Pit lost because...Ryu Hayabusa has come a long way since his debut game. Birds and pits no longer pose a threat to him. (FalconPain) RUNNER UP/HONORABLE MENTION: Dedede and Pit asked if they could go to the next round, and Ryu said "I think you have me confused with someone else". (The Utility Man) #Albert Wesker & Sackboy lost because... Wesker lost on purpose so he could come back to life later. No one knows who Sackboy is. (DeathChicken) #Chris Redfield & Tim lost because... There were no black people in the poll and Chris didn't want to kill a white guy or a fox. (tazzyboyishere) RUNNER UP/HONORABLE MENTION: Fox did a Barrel Roll. It reflected Chris' bullets and Tim got caught in the crossfire. (Blizz Kid) 2ND RUNNER UP/HONORABLE MENTION: Chris shot Tim in the chest and Tim rewound to avoid it.... Chris shot Tim in the chest and Tim rewound to avoid it.... repeat. (Biolizard28) #CATS & Nathan Drake lost because... Nathan has the misFortune of being allergic to CATS. (Chinballz) #Axel Steel & Miles Edgeworth lost because... Edgeworth was hoping to think of a way to win while objecting. He didn't. (Pleinair) #Ness & Travis Touchdown lost because...Ness and Travis could not comprehend the true form of Mewtwo's attack.(Biolizard28) #Jinjo & Lucas lost because...I hate fourpacks, with regard to Why Did They Lose? You feel bad coming up with something for just one or two of the characters, but it's rarely funny if you go out of your way to include all four. Blah. (Colonel Alloy) #Kain Highwind & Professor Layton lost because... Professor Layton starting cheering on his competitors because they solved the simple puzzle of how to beat him. (Justin_Crossing) #'Captain MacMillan & Siegfried Schtauffen lost because... Swamp Thing never gets any love and hard to spell names are hard to vote for.'(Tatl) #Laharl & Ramza Beoulve lost because...The other 38 didn't show up for the raid. (Falcon120) #Commander Shepard & Magus lost because... If the winners were to change, let it change! If Sonic is to be destroyed, so be it! If my fate is to lose, I must simply laugh!! I'm coming, Sandbag! (Edmond Tan) #'Marcus Fenix & Rydia lost because... They were too busy comparing cup sizes.' (Biolizard28)HONORABLE MENTION\RUNNER-UP: Turns out TCF (the chainsaw factor) does not complement TJF well at all. (Colonel Alloy) #Nana & Ratchet lost because... They're both tools. (Kenri) #Heavy & Revolver Ocelot lost because... Ocelot touched Sasha. (WarThaHedgehog) Round 2 #'Zidane Tribal & Wario lost because... They got a red card for headbutting.' N/A #'Marth & Lucario didn't combine their names to make "Mario."' (Paratroopa1) #Phoenix Wright & Bowser lost because "Phoenix needed a miracle. Instead, Bowser happen." (WarThaHedgehog) #Nightmare & Frog lost because To put it simply, they croaked. (Justin_Crossing) Contest Was Discontinued due to lack of voting, marking it the first time ever that this series of topics was canned. =Best. Game. Ever. 2009= Round 1 #'Mike Tyson's Punch-Out & Space Invaders lost because... The Invaders, seeking intelligent life, found Mike Tyson. It all went downhill from there.' (Vergil Sparda) #'The Oregon Trail & Pong lost because... They actually got a million votes, but were only able to carry 44,695 back to the wagon.' (Paratroopa1) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP: Oregon Trail and Pong would have gotten more voters, but they died of dysentery. (Lucid Faia) #Duck Hunt & Galaga lost because... Ninja Gaiden was told it was going to lose, but it refused to................. believe it. (Kenri) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP: Galaga, losing terribly, saw the dog laughing at him; The ship decided to shoot him instead of the ducks. (Dr Pizza) #Dragon Warrior III & Contra lost because... No shirt, no protagonist name, no victory. (Red Shifter) #Civilization & Castlevania III lost because... Castlevania wouldn't switch over from Despotism. Civilization crumbled. (DeathChicken) #'Sim City & Tecmo Super Bowl lost because... You can't have the Super bowl played in a $3,000 stadium.' (arby64) #'Battletoads & Prince of Persia (Classic) lost because... they got stuck on the pause button music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jhl9pJB-2Ak' (Locke Scythe) #Crystalis & River City Ransom lost because... After awaking from your cryogenic sleep you find out that Slick is holding the Sword of Wind for Ransom and are unable to start your quest. (Arctic_Slicer) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP: They didn't equip the BARF sword (Breakdown777) #Gunstar Heroes & Sonic The Hedgehog 3 lost for ALOT of reasons. The Top 5 reasons why they lost was because... 5. Dice roll landed Sonic and Gunstar Red on the ****ing Curry and Rice (StealThisSheen), 4. Nintendofaqs (Smoking Hamster), 3. People misread the poll and thought they were voting for Sonic Heroes. (Lopen), 2. They simply weren't SUPER enough. (PurpleMonkDish), And the number 1 reason and winner is, They lost because Genesis Does What Nintendon't - it loses contest matches. (tim333) #Doom & Streets of Rage 2 lost because... John Stalvern waited. The lights above him blinked and sparked out of the air. There were Nintendo games in the poll. He didn't see them, but had expected them now for years. His warnings to Cernel Axel were not listenend to and now it was too late. Far too late for now, anyway. John was a space marine for fourteen years. When he was young he watched the GameFAQs contest and he said to dad "I want to be in the contest daddy." Dad said "No! You will BE KILL BY NINTENDO" There was a time when he believed him. Then as he got the night vote he stopped. But now in the sixteenth hour of the poll he knew there was Donkey Kong Country. "This is Axel" the radio crackered. "You must fight the monkeys!" So John gotted his palsma rifle and blew up the wall. "HE GOING TO KILL US" said the monkeys "I will shoot at him" said Diddy and he fired the peanut missiles. John plasmaed at him and tried to blew him up. But then the ceiling fell and they were trapped and not able to kill. "No! I must kill the monkeys" he shouted The radio said "No, John. You are the monkeys" And then John was Cranky Kong. (tim333) #Mega Man X & Phantasy Star IV lost because... Link used the select trick to cheat. Mega Man tried to, only to find out it no longer exists in his game. (Paratroopa1) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP: Needlessly using Xs and Phs hasn't been cool since the late 90s. (Lopen) #Secret of Mana & Shining Force II lost because... It's no secret that Sonic is popular, and Mortal Kombat II was a force to be reckoned with. (Paratroopa1) #Donkey Kong Country 2 & Resident Evil 2 lost because... Leon needed more Bonus Coins to resolve the next puzzle (Childproof) #Star Fox 64 & Suikoden lost because... Suikoden only managed to recruit 64 Stars of Fox. (paperwarrior) #Kirby Super Star & Resident Evil lost because... http://www.brawlinthefamily.com/Images/11-Zombie.jpg (GTM) #'Earthbound & Lufia II lost because... Ness and Maxim went through a time portal that trapped them in the Era of Forgotten RPGs.' (kinsho3) #'Banjo-Kazooie & Perfect Dark lost because... Pokemon love to eat Rare candy.' (FalconPain) #Deus Ex & Final Fantasy Tactics lost because... Don't blame the winners. Blame yourself or God. (Biolizard28) #'Soul Calibur & Xenogears lost because... Squall used Draw to get 100 Votes from SC and Xenogears and Junctioned them to his Popularity. When he attempted to do so with Starcraft, he Drew Fanboys.' (Some_Character) #Chrono Cross & Half-Life lost because... no one likes joyrock and he is a terrible user. (MetricTrout) Honorable mention Link opened a treasure chest and found a sword of immeasurable power. Zidane opened a treasure chest and found a sword of immeasurable power. Gordon Freeman found a crowbar. (Inviso) #Silent Hill 2 & The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind lost because... Morrowind and Silent Hill 2 violated the law. They were arrested and their stolen votes were confiscated. (Bittergrim) #'Metroid Prime & Paper Mario lost because... They looked good on paper, but they're passed ''sic their prime. :(' (Hello Im Bob) #Grand Theft Auto III & Knights of the Old Republic lost because... Diablo went down to Gamefaqs; he was lookin' for a match to steal. He was in a bind cos Starcraft was behind and was willin' to make a deal. When he came across this Spartan primin' to sway the voters hot. And Diablo went up on slot one and said, 'Chief, let me tell ya what' 'I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a rather good choker too' 'And if you'd care to take a dare, I'd be willin' to make a bet with you' 'Now you've got a bunch of miracles, but give Diablo his due:' 'I bet my Soulstone against your fans, 'cos I think I bomb better than you' The Chief said, "I'm the MC and this might be a sin" "But I'm takin' you over me to round two, 'cause I'm the best that's ever been'. Chief you rally up your base and play your voters hard. It's Hell here in Gamefaqs and Star Wars likes playin' it hard. And if you win the chokin' you'll keep doin' your little dance. But if you lose, Diablo gets your fans. Diablo opened up his case and said, "I'll start this show" And he knocked his opening vote down to KotOR's weak blow. He kept movin' along and did an evil hiss. And then GTA3 popped up and Diablo it did diss. When Diablo finished, the Chief said 'Well you're pretty good ol' son' 'But sit back in your chair down there, and I'll show you how it's done' ASV comin' up run, boys, run. Diablo's in the house, position 1. Claude's in the bottom, pickin' out dough. 'Ballin' with the Chief win' 'No, child, no' (Kamekguy) #Disgaea & Fire Emblem lost because... Laharl tried to recruit the Fire Emblem characters but their levels only went up to 20. (WhiteLens) #Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas & God of War lost because... With so much murder involved, the games qualified as criminal scum and had to stop right there. (Biolizard28), #Halo 2 & Okami lost because... They bowed down to the might of the Lich King. (Justin_Crossing) '''HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER-UP': No dog or space ranger can survive an onslaught of 40 lvl 1 Gnomes. Luckily, Snake had a box to hid in. (Some_Character) #Gears of War & Shadow of the Colossus lost because... Shadow of the Colossus was smalltime and there was no sanctuary for Gears of War. (Kenri) #Final Fantasy XII & Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney lost because... The judge believed Ondore's lies. (paperwarrior) #'Persona 4 & Street Fighter IV lost because... Persona 4: Nobody could BEAR with how good this game is.' (Felpool Leon) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER-UP: SF4 LOST?!?!?! (OcelotDAD]) #Pokemon Diamond and Pearl & Team Fortress 2 lost because... Medic kept trying to bring ubers in tournament mode and was eventually disqualified. (KJ456) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER-UP: Pokémon are not credit to team. (Shoenin_Kakashi) #BioShock & LittleBigPlanet lost because... Snake, being more of a pie man, did not fall for the Portal cake lie. The same could not be said of the others. (Jaster24) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER-UP:Someone built a Sackboy to look like a Little Sister, so Big Daddy wouldn't leave him alone long enough to win the match. (Tatl) #'Left 4 Dead & Mass Effect lost because... Things were going swimmingly for them until Wrex accidentally woke up a Witch.' (Chinballz) Round 2 Donkey Kong & Pac-Man lost because... They ran out of quarters. (Kenri) =Character Battle VIII= Round 1 #Thrall lost bec- NEED MORE BURROWS - TheStanman6 #Magus lost because... it was all part of the plan - Dr.Pizza & xp1337 #Revolver Ocelot lost because... Six Pokeballs, more than enough to catch anything that moves. - WarThaNemesis2 #'Captain John Price lost because... the Price is wrong, BITCH.' - FFDragon #Meta Knight lost because... he got banned from tournament play. - JONALEON1 #Shadow the Hedgehog lost because... he's black - CrimsonOcean HONORABLE MENTION: Have you ever seen a dog fight a hedgehog? shit gets real. - TheStanman6 #Sandal lost because... Enchantment?!. - Kaljinyu #Nathan Drake lost because... All his base already belong to CATS. - Paulg235 #Lightning lost because... case Sonic bobs punched her - Tornadoman78 HONORABLE MENTION: Sonic dodged her 200 times. - greatone10 #Cecil Harvey lost because... Cecil tried to approach Knuckles. He got leery. - GTM HONORABLE MENTION: Winning a match is Cecil's Final Fantasy. Unfortunately, he doesn't win until 4, and this is only his third match. - WarThaNemesis2 ALSO AN HONORABLE MENTION: He was fighting Dan Green. You dont beat Dan Green - Shoenin_Kakashi #Mewtwo lost because... Dark is super effective on Psychic. - Some_Character #Albert Wesker lost because... COMPLETE... GLOBAL... SHORYUKEN - WarThaNemesis2 #'Rikku lost because... Rikku would be winning if she swallowed as much as Kirby' - fooImoron HONORABLE MENTION: *insert whore joke here* - Biolizard28 #Fawful lost because... He was but a caricature of fodder picked only by bracketmakers who are stupid. - Kenri #Donkey Kong lost because... He's bigger, faster, stronger too! If you thought he'd win, you're a goddamn fool! - DeathChicken HONORABLE MENTION Previous two years he lost to a Block, and a Cube, you think he was beating fucking Final Fantasy? - WweJth #Liquid Snake lost because... With Altair, living on THROUGH THIS FINGER just wasn't good enough. - FFDragon #Falco Lombardi'' lost because... Something was wrong with the G-diffuser. - Titiboo '''HONORABLE MENTION '''Falco needs an arwing just to do a barrel roll. Mario can do the Mario without needing anything. - VeryInsane #Miles Edgeworth lost because... Edgeworth was hoping to come up with a way to win while objecting. He didn't. - Paratroopa1 & Pleinair, AND because... His Objection was shot down. - LeonhartFour #Claptrap lost because... Claptrap is not Klaptrap - Pram_the_Oracle #Prinny lost because... It took 1,000 prinnies to finally get their own video game. Did you really think just 1 was going to be enough to win a character battle? - Greyfeld '''HONORABLE MENTION' Prinny tried to be the hero alone while Ike fought for his friends. - Justin_Crossing 2nd HONORABLE MENTION '''We like Ike - firefdr #Cid Highwind lost because... '''Cid just wanted to sit down and drink his goddamn tea. - FFDragon HONORABLE MENTION Robots can't drink tea - KamikazePotato 2nd HONORABLE MENTION '''Cid lost all the female votes when it got out that he has a Tiny Bronco. - Greyfeld #Yuna lost because... It was a Fair fight. - Justin_Crossing '''HONORABLE MENTION Zack refused to stay away from the summoner. - LeonhartFour #Crash Bandicoot lost because... He didn't get the booga booga - foolmo #Spy lost because... He never really lost... KamikazePotato #Midna lost because... Unfortunately for Midna, Sora's Keyblade not only kills Heartless, it also kills NOBODIES. - 7Deuce86 HONORABLE MENTION 'All that DARKNESS made Sora think of Riku, and he fought with the power of a million depraved yaoi fanfics - DeathChicken '''2nd HONORABLE MENTION ' '''Everything Twilight gets anti-voted on this site... even Twilight Princess. - TheCodeisBosco #Neku Sakuraba lost because... Flat-chested women like Neku, however, have no effect on Laharl. - FFDragon HONORABLE MENTION Who lost? - Iamvegito #Arthas Menethil lost because... Because we hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE Arthas! - SSJ4Bejita HONORABLE MENTION Kefka's Tower was merely a setback! - Shoenin_Kakashi #Frog lost because... Bowser stuff Frog into a ? Block. Mario found the block in a water level. Do the math - Chrono1219 HONORABLE MENTION '''Dinosaurs eat Frogs - Achromatic #HK-47 lost because... Commentary: I had successfully acquired the meatbag vote, but they were all suddenly, beautifully terminated. This was an acceptable side-effect. - Kamekguy '''HONORABLE MENTION Shaped like a boot to kick your assassination droid - Forceful Dragon #'Professor Layton lost because... http://img651.imageshack.us/img651/7661/whydidlaytonlose.png' - Kenri #Duke Nukem lost because... He's got balls of steel. And Fire is super effective against Steel. - VeryInsane HONORABLE MENTION Charizard was here to Fire Blast and chew Rare Candy... and he was all out of Rare Candy. - TheCodeIsBosco #Miles "Tails" Prower lost because... Kratos, being sick of bloodshed, resolved the conflict with a coin flip...heads he wins, Tails you lose. - WHATZITUYA #Prince of Persia lost because... The Prince wasn't suited for winning the match. Samus was. - Inviso HONORABLE MENTION Because Samus Screwed him. - Dr Pizza #Niko Bellic lost because... Niko was going to participate, but COUSIN YOU WANT TO GO BOWLING!? - DeathChicken HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP Niko didn't settle for a Jill Sandwich - LordTMax #Heavy lost because... I guess Heavy was right when he said that "Nobody" outsmart boolit. - hikaru_beoulve #Tidus lost because... Win a Character Battle? You can't even catch a ball! - tazzyboyishere HONORABLE MENTION Sub-Zero is cooler. - AppreciateTrees #Phoenix Wright lost because... ...ObJECHTtion!! - FFDragon HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP Because SOMEONE had to show Tidus how a REAL man gets past the first round - Inviso #Eddie Riggs lost because... The match was Rigged. - Justin_Crossing #Travis Touchdown lost because... How would a guy whose last name is "Touchdown" win on a VIDEO GAME forum? Most of us here don't know the first thing about Hockey. - SuperPokenerd HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP He took one look at Zelda and spent the rest of the match charging his beam katana. - KamikazePotato #Simon Belmont lost because...http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZE3u06s-n6s - GenesisTwilight #Ridley lost because... Ridley always loses to blonde females - MarvelousGerbil HONORABLE MENTION Because he was too big for the contest - NoName999 #Captain MacMillan lost because... Because after eight years, no one wants to vote for bush. - Inviso HONORABLE MENTION 'Chris mistook MacMillan for a boulder. - WarThaNemesis2 #Ramza Beoulve lost because... L i t t l e v o t e s - DeathChicken '''HONORABLE MENTION ' Only the one infused with DARKNESS has a hope of winning this match. Ramza forgot to class change into a Dark Knight, however... - VeryInsane #Wander lost because... The giants reach out and you cast them aside. The bracket makers cry out, and you raise your fists against them. Now the voters rise to repay you in kind. I may have held mercy for you, but there is only one fist that can mark you as fodder in this contest. FALCOOOOOOON... PUNCH! - PrivateBiscuit1 '''TECHNICAL WINNER '''Wander used his sword to lead the way to his foe...little did he know his opponent was in an oncoming vehicle. - WHATZITUYA #Vault Boy lost because... http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/00/26_You_Gotta_Shoot_%27Em_in_the_Head.png - Luis_Sera89 '''HONORABLE MENTION '''Because contests, contests never changes. - GeneralKenobi85 #Kratos Aurion lost because... He was an INFERIOR BEING. - BrettEagles #Balthier Bunansa lost because... He listened to Ondore's Lies.- VeryInsane #Axel lost because... Axel is a Nobody, therefore had no soul Dante could fill with LIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHT!!! - tazzyboyishere #Protoman lost because... Only Megaman can beat Snakeman.' - ScareChan '''HONORABLE MENTION' - Proto Man doesn't appear in Snake Man's level - WarThaNemesis2 #Lloyd Irving lost because... Fox Told Lloyd that the Engines of an arwing were cold when turned on. He lied, they were Hot. - VeryInsane #Banjo lost because... Bear and Bird became split, then Bear by lightning bolt got hit! - WarThaNemesis2 #'Ellis lost because... This one time his buddy Keith and I snuck into a GameFAQs contest, not tryin to be malicious or nothing, just cuz it seemed like a cool thing to do at the time. Well Keith saw this military guy all decked out in this shiny spacesuit and junk and thought it might have been funny to try and get one of his weapons off of him for some laser tag. Keith being the kinda guy he is though didn't really introduce himself and the guy, Commander Shepard I think his name was, didn't really hesitate in opening fire on him. Plasma burns over 95% of his body. Let me tell you what you wouldn't think old burns could burn again but-- what's that? Okay, but he did burn up pretty good.' - FFDragon #Aerith Gainsborough lost because... she came in *puts on shades* dead last. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - SilentWanderer HONORABLE MENTION - Unlike Aeris, Auron realized that death has its advantages - kevwaffles #Marcus Fenix lost because... Zero upgraded his Ramm - ScareChan HONORABLE MENTION Zero grinded his gears. - TheCodeisBosco #Darth Revan lost because... There is no emotion, there is peace There is no ignorance, there is knowledge There is no passion, there is serenity There is no winning, there is SquareFAQs - DeathChicken HONORABLE MENTION: Once upon a midnight east, poll 3784 was released- in a division of gears and this match not the least. While gurus F5'd ever waiting, a sith lords votes were fast abating, trends no one was anticipating, but nor could they ignore. When will', they crowed, 'you make your move and even up this score...' Quoth Darth Revan, `Nevermore'. - Forceful Dragon #Akuma lost because... Because he didn't bring ANYTHING to the gunblade fight.-90sNinja #Marth lost because... Sephiroth has a habit of killing unattractive women. - tazzyboyishere HONORABLE MENTION: The Masamune, Sephiroth's Sword, is a lance in the weapon triangle due to its length and ability to pierce bodies. - VeryInsane #Guybrush Threepwood lost because... It may have been the 13th, but it was certainly Valentine's day. - Biolizard28 HONORABLE MENTION: Square-Enix sued pirates for 36,000 votes. - WarThaNemesis2 #Jak lost because... Yoshi was the nice dog. Jak was the Naughty Dog.-kamekguy #'Crono lost because... Missingno's votes were in the sixth bag slot.' - VeryInsane #Soap MacTavish lost because... Big Daddy literally wiped the floor with Soap. - GMR HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP Is a man not entitled to the strength of his game? 'No' says the man in the Middle Ages, 'it belongs to character design' 'No' says the plumber, 'it belongs to Smash Bros.' 'No' says the fodder, 'it belongs to everyone' Big Daddy rejected those answers and, instead, created... Doubling! A score where the icon would not be designated as fodder Where CoD would not dominate out of petty sales. Where his great drill could puncture fodder! And adding in the strength of his game, he too, would not slip up on Soap. - Kamekguy #'Yuri Lowell lost because... the only Yuri we want to see involves Tifa' - marsman57 HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP Wait Yuri is a he? - BallsOfSteel #'Geno lost because... Ness has the better wood where it counts ' - BigPun9999 #Princess Peach lost because... Her votes were in another castle. - Anagram HONORANBLE MENTION/RUNNER UP Peach is always trapped in castles. Gordon is not a prisoner - he is a free man. Janus5000 HONORABLE MENTION Freeman used the gravity gun to look up Peach's skirt and what he saw made him very happy. edgewalker16 Round 2 (Division Quarter-Finals) #Alucard lost because... man people don't get how to be funny in these things any more - CherryCokes RUNNER UP http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWILhrSzw5o - Dr Pizza #'Pokemon Trainer Red lost because... http://img194.imageshack.us/img194/6761/mmxpokemon2.png' - Kenri RUNNER UP Megaman X was here, Red is a loser - SantaRPG '''HONORABLE MENTION He wants to be the very best, Like no one ever was, To fight Red is his real test, To beat him is his cause (oooh), I will travel across the land, Rallyin' far and widn, Each Nintendo fanboy to understand, The power that's inside! (Power inside!). Mega Man!!! It's you and Red. We know you can knock him dead! Mega Man! Ooh you're our best friend, In a contest we must defend! Mega Man! A hero so true, Your courage will pull you through, You impress us and We'll vote for you, Mega Man! (Gotta win 'em) Gotta win 'em Gotta win 'em all! Mega Man! (X...)' - VeryInsane #Amaterasu lost because... AtheistFAQs strikes again - Biolizard28 '''HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP' http://i10.photobucket.com/albums/a114/cloudS_/Okami-okami-amaterasu-7221049-800-5.jpg - inuyasha1031 #The Boss lost because... Boxes are like kryptonite to bad guys in the Metal Gear universe - Inviso #'Knuckles the Echidna lost because... Male echidnas have a four-headed penis. During mating, the heads on one side "shut down" and do not grow in size; the other two are used to release semen. The heads used are swapped each time the mammal copulates.' - FFDragon RUNNER UP It doesn't take much to crack Knuckles - Biolizard28 #Ken Masters lost because... this is one Ken who doesn't use Marth against Ganondorf. - Inviso #GlaDOS lost because... GlaDOS found out what happened when you promise Kirby food and don't deliver. - KamikazePotato #'Altair lost because... Black History Month.' - GMR; RUNNER-UP Vivi cast the spells that make the peoples fall down! - Dave42386 #Big Boss lost because... He was simply 1-upped. - GMR; RUNNER-UP Mario squashed him. LIKE A BOSS! - inuyasha1031 HONORABLE MENTION Mario's stache points were higher. - Kamekguy #Zidane lost because... He had a 1% chance of losing, but was up against a Fire Emblem character. - Kenri; RUNNER-UP Ike wanted some tail. - WarThaNemesis2 #'Zack Fair lost because... Mega Man copies Zack's ability and became Cloud.' - KennyRules #Master Chief lost because... He got tired of killing aliens and wanted to kill brackets instead. - GMR; RUNNER-UP '''MC was too busy looking at the ninja with huge boobs over there. - inuyasha1031 & The optimum number of Spartans is 300. The optimum number of ninjas is just 1. - Kenri #Laharl lost because... Laharl vs. a girl...what did you expect? oh that's a dude...nevermind''' BesaidGuy & Dr Pizza #Kefka lost because... Kefka ended up SMACK... dab in the middle of Bowser's stomach. - Blairville; RUNNER-UP Bowser stole Lettuce after failing to steal Peach. - GTM #Isaac lost because... Isaac didn't expect to run into a Tetris Adept. - Some_Character #'Kratos lost because... http://i46.tinypic.com/6s9og5.png' - Inviso RUNNER-UP Kratos is obviously a fighting type. Charizard is flying. - Janus5000 #Jill Valentine lost because... Valentine's Day was last week. - TsunamiXXVIII RUNNER-UP She became a Jill Samus. - WarThaNemesis2 #Roxas lost because... Sub-Zero was told to let "Nobody" Live. Unfortunately, he never got the message... - VeryInsane RUNNER-UP Because Roxas WAS FROZEN TODAY! - Great_Paul #'Ratchet lost because... He maybe a Ratchet, but he got screwed' - WweJth #Ezio Auditore da Firenze lost because... Because no matter how good of a game Assassin's Creed was, it makes no di firenze against Zelda. - Haguile #'Chris Redfield lost because... Well Chris actually won you see... but he had his win revoked after testing positive for steroids.' - FFDragon #Riku lost because... Because the power of DARKNESS was NOWHERE because IT met a FALCON PUNCH which filled the entire MATCH with LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTT - TsunamiXXVIII & VeryInsane #'Sackboy lost because... Leon's sack was bigger.' - Jedi_Cato #'Dante lost because... Ryu knew Dante may cry, but he had to be sure.' - GTM RUNNER UP Dante lost his LIIIIGHT, thats why Ryu won at NIIIIGHT - BIGPUN9999 & ertyu #'Fox McCloud lost because... Fox: Time for this fox to pass the second round! Aux, CALL, Press Select, Snake: Can't let you do that, Star Fox.' - Dark Young Link #Commander Shepard lost because...Shepard went blasting off again!*ding* - inuyasha1031 #'Zero lost because... Zero foolishly tried to cut Auron in half, completely forgetting he's unable to divide.' - Jmast7 #'Terra Branford lost because... Terra couldn't find it within herself to beat an orphan.' - dragon22391 #Vincent Valentine lost because... Silly Vincent brought a gun to a sword fight. - thok RUNNER-UP LUCRECIA!! *cuts wrists* - edgewalker16 #'Yoshi lost because... http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/1817/577394.jpg' - FFDragon #Ness lost because... Against the Disco Ball, there was no way he was Stayin' Alive - WweJth #Gordon Freeman lost because... He ran out of Steam - TheCodeIsBosco Round 3 #'Mega Man X lost because... http://img39.imageshack.us/img39/2069/linkmegamanx.png' - WweJth RUNNER-UP In A.D. 20XX Link was beginning. X: What happen? Douglas: Somebody set up us the bomb. Alia: We get signal. X: What! Alia: Main screen turn on. X: It's You!! LINK: How are you reploids!! LINK: All your hunter base are belong to us. LINK: You are on the way to destruction. X: What you say!! LINK: You have no chance to survive make your time. LINK: HA HA HA HA.... X: Take off every Maverick Hunter!! X: You know what you doing. X: Move the Maverick Hunters. X: For great justice. - The_Theorum RUNNER-UP X marks the spot, and Link has a shovel. - Anagram #Weighted Companion Cube lost because... After the "contest" in Luigi's Mansion, Luigi knew when something was a lie." - The Raven 2 RUNNER-UP W - Weegee C - Crushes C - Cubes - WweJth #'Ganondorf lost because... Unfortunately for Ganondorf, he had to face Sonic during the sprite round. And after stopping Dr. Eggman's plans for decades, Sonic has had plenty of experience beating up fat pigs.' - PrivateBiscuit1 RUNNER-UP In Round 2, Ganon stole Ken's attacks so people would stop calling him a Captain Falcon clone. In Round 3, Sonic asked if he could advance to the next round, and Ganon replied, "SHOR-YU-KEN!" - Altimadark #'Vivi Ornitier lost because... Vivi thought Kirby looked like Quina. Kirby thought Vivi looked like food.' - thok #Ike lost because... Because a 1% chance of winning isn't ALWAYS good. - Dark Young Link #Ryu Hayabusa lost because... Mega Man knew Ryu's greatest weakness and brought Beat to the fight - Wii_TuRtLe #Sora lost because... Sora's heart was in another castle. - inuyasha1031 RUNNER-UP Unlike most of Sora's enemies, Bowser actually has a heart. Not a particularly kind one, but it's there. - Mad Steve #L-Block lost because...Turns out, Rock Smash works on blocks as well. - Kenri] RUNNER-UP Because L stands for loser. - Sonic_Factor #'Sub-Zero lost because... He never showed up. After winning in Round 1 and Round 2, he thought the fight was over.' - 7Deuce86 RUNNER-UP Zero isn't a Prime number. - yazzy14 #'Jecht lost because... Zelda was playing for the Luca Goers' - MarvelousGerbil #Pikachu lost because... I hate how every Pokemon topic turns into a "How can we compare the opponent to a pokemon type that either loses to, or beats, said Pokemon?" It was funny for Charizard. Once. - Inviso RUNNER-UP Snakes eat Rats - BakusaiTenketsu HONORABLE MENTION Pikachu used Thunder! *It does not effect enemy cardboard box* - edgewalker16 #Leon Kennedy lost because... Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: Whoa, that was close! Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: Ow, hey that hurt! Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: Hey, take it easy!! Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: Seriously dude, that really hurts!! Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: I think I'm gonna be sick... Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: OOA-OOA-OOA-OOA - edgewalker16 #Auron lost because... Does it matter? There's a GLITCH is taking on Sephiroth right now! - KAMiKazeSkwirel RUNNER UP Jug factor only works for boobs. - Justin_Crossing #Missingno. lost because... Pokeball, Potion, Escape Rope, Revive, Antidote, Sephiroth - DarkProto05 #'Big Daddy lost because... Tifa is too used to getting drilled for Big Daddy to be effective.' - Inviso RUNNER UP Tifa wasn't Daddy's little girl - Dark Young Link Division Finals #Luigi lost because... Luigi had hoped Link made lotsa spaghetti, but Link was only hungry for Octorok. - Inviso #'Kirby lost because... Kirby ate everything at Sonic's. He got a heart attack because his digestive system was too slow for the fast food.' - VeryInsane RUNNER UP: When it comes to a contest about who sucks more, Sonic will always win. - Whammychip =The people who have run the contest= Dark Young Link (2010-Present) Dr. Pizza (2006, 2008-Present) igordebraga aka The Lurker (2006, 2008-Present; Established the wiki) PrivateBiscuit1 (2006-2007; Innovated) VeryInsane (2010-Present) Whit3_Rabb1t (2008) Special thanks to Tatl, Edgewalker, Forceful Dragon, Inviso, WHATZITUYA, & WweJth for running a match or two when we forgot to do it. =All time stats for Contest Users= Note: Runner Up's do not count towards this section. 14 Winners - MOST ALL-TIME Inviso (The 1st person to ever get to 13 wins, the 1st person to get 14 wins & the 6th person to get back to back wins at the SAME TIME!) 12 Winners - MOST ALL-TIME FFDragon (The 1st person to ever get to 12 wins) Kenri 11 Winners Biolizard28 (The 2nd person to ever get Back to Back wins, and the first person to ever get 6, 8, 9, & 11 wins.) 10 Winners DeathChicken (The first person to ever get 2, 3, & 4 wins, and did it all in the first contest, with the first 3 being in the 1st round; also the first to 10 wins) 8 Winners Paratroopa1 (First person to ever get 7 wins. And the 4th person to ever get back to back wins, He's the first person in history to have one of his wins vetoed, but then allowed to stay because he copy and pasted a winner from the past for Miles Edgeworth. But since the Part of the Plan joke has been allowed to do it, Dr. Pizza said fuck it and made both him and LeonheartFour's choices as the winners.) WarThaNemesis 7 Winners Dr Pizza (The 1st person to ever get 5 wins.) Very Insane 6 Winners Justin_Crossing tazzyboyishere 4 Winners Big Bob (First person ever to win back to back in the topics) GMR (5th person to get back to back wins, and first person to get 3 winners in just 4 days.) Janus5000 kirbyjump Tatl 3 Winners BIGPUN9999 Chinballz Dark Young Link Kamekguy KamikazePotato PrivateBiscuit1 Shivan Reincarnated Shoenin_Kakashi Some_Character swirldude WweJth xp1337 (Innovated Alucard's The Plan fad) 2 Winners 7deuce86 arby64 baubeta Blizz Kid Falcon120 GTM inuyasha1031 Jedibaracuda MarvelousGerbil MetaKz paperwarrior Pleinair roseille ScareChan SmartMuffin (First person to take advantage of the hot fad at the time: "ITS OVER NINE THOUSAAAAANDD!) Smurf StifledSilence SuperPokenerd TheStanman6 thok tim333 (3rd person to ever get back to back wins.) TsunamiXXVIII One Hit Wonders 90sNinja almightyblue Anagram Arctic_Slicer AshKetchummm Azp2k32 Azn Psycho BesaidGuy BeTheMan Bittergrim Blairville bobby200614 BrettEagles CherryCokes (First person to win despite how it wasn't even a vote.) Childproof chocoboslayer chrono1219 Colonel Alloy CrimsonOcean Crimson_Jesus Criona DarkProto05 Donkey111 Dorami Draco1214 dragon22391 eclipsedv1 Edmond Tan edgewalker16 (Had 3 Runner Up/Honorable Mentions until he finally got his 1st winner.)) emilio8605 EpicBigKevinm84 Felpool Leon firaga89 foolmoron Forceful Dragon Gaddswell GenesisTwilight GrapefruitKing Greyfeld Haguile Hello Im Bob Heroic Dr Wily hikaru_beoulve HoboV3 Jaster24 JONALEON1 Jmast7 KAMiKazeSkwirel Kaljinyu KennyRules King_Zog kinsho3 KJ456 kyl14 Lady Ashe LeonhartFour (Actually lost on his first entry winner, but Paratrooper's vote was rejected, it was decided that both of them were declared a winner on there picks regarding Miles Edgeworth.) Lightning Strikes LinkLegend27 Locke Scythe Luis_Sera89 Mad Steve Mershiness marsman57 MetricTrout (First person to ever win for flamming a n00b in these topics, and it's also the first moderated winner in these topic's history.) muskrats42 NoName999 Not_1 OneMoreBullet OrangeJC Pesmergaa1o8 PhantomLink Pram_the_Oracle RayDyn Red Shifter satai_delenn Shadow_Ryoko SideshowBob311 SilentWanderer Silverliner182V Sir Bormun Sir Chris somdude04 SSJ4Bejita StealThisSheen stripey12isback Tecmo Bo TheCodeisBosco TheKnightOfNee (Innovated the first LONG reason why anyone has ever lost in a contest.) TheRock1525 The n00b Avenger The Raven 2 Tien25 Tino_Martinez (Innovated the SHOR-YU-KEN Inside Joke thats used with essentially every battle Ryu from Street Fighter is part of.) Titiboo Tornadoman78 TurnTurnTurn Twilight the Fox Vergil Sparda VeryVeryLongNam wingzfan3 WHATZITUYA WhiteLens Wii_TuRtLe X_Dante_X Yoshirider (Created the first serious answer that turned out to be funny. See Tom Nook for details) ZenOfThunder zes50 Category:User Projects